


i see your true colors

by adorkable



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gen, Louis-centric, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он ещё не знает, что его глаза голубые, как небо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i see your true colors

**Author's Note:**

> СЕГОДНЯ ДЕНЬ РОЖДЕНИЯ У ОДНОГО ИХ САМЫХ ОХУИТЕЛЬНЫХ ПИДОРОВ СОВРЕМЕННОСТИ И ПО ЭТОМУ СЛУЧАЮ...  
> джим., i wow you, sea-girl, будь здорова, счастлива и бла-бла-бла, ларри, аминь <3

Мир чёрно-белый, когда Луи говорит первое слово. _Мама._ Он ещё не знает, что его глаза голубые, как небо. 

В день рождения, когда в торт воткнуто девять свечей, отец сбегает. Проделывает он это нелепо, как делал всё в своей жизни: сначала дарит подарок, потом заливается истеричными слезами и спустя час (за это время Луи не притрагивается ни к одному из заботливо запакованных подарков) садится в машину, неумело затаскивая на соседнее сидение плохо закрытый чемодан.

Луи не знает, что в тот момент, когда стихает шум мотора, его мама перестаёт отличать цвет глазури у торта от цвета стен на кухне. 

Он думает, что мама плачет из-за трусливого поступка отца. Луи не знает, что разбитое сердце может повернуть жизнь вспять, и если не жизнь, то самую прекрасную её часть отобрать без возврата.

— Дорогой, — мама утирает слёзы, — Когда-нибудь ты поймёшь, что любовь способна на многое. Но я хочу пожелать тебе не торопиться. Никогда не спешить, всегда быть уверенным в том, что ты делаешь. Хорошо?

Он пододвигает ей свою тарелку, не замечая того, как шумят во дворе одноклассники, пришедшие на праздник, готовые разбить пиньяту без именинника. 

— Хорошо, мам. Теперь съешь торт, он вкусный, тебе сразу станет легче.

Луи не догадывается, каких сил стоит его матери не расплакаться заново (ещё сильнее). Она ест торт, слишком сладкий для свежего горя, и смотрит на своего мальчика, которому (так думают все родители, не так ли?) предстоит покорить мир. 

—

В четырнадцать Луи впервые целуется. Между правдой или действием он всегда выбирает действие, даже если уверен, что задание будет глупым. Даже лучше, если нужно сделать какую-то глупость.

Луи нравится смешить людей, смотреть на их улыбки, слышать смех. Он любит быть в центре внимания.

Чужие губы горькие от сигаретного дыма, язык сладкий от газировки. Луи целует в ответ и не может разобрать нравится ему или нет.

Сначала с девушкой, а потом с тремя парнями.

Кажется, кому-то нравится смотреть на целующиеся парочки насколько же сильно, насколько Луи нравится смешить людей.

К концу вечера у него болят губы, а один из друзей начинает истошно орать ровно в тот момент, пока пытается (на спор, конечно) заплести косичку новенькой в их компании.

Луи не сразу понимает в чём дело, как и все в тесной комнате, пока крик не смолкает. За ним раздаётся:

— Господи, у тебя волосы по цвету как... Как это покрывало. Ты знала?

Луи смотрит на серые (и кудрявые) волосы девушки, переводит взгляд на такое же серое покрывало и старается не замечать тупую боль в груди.

Он не думает о ней и всё проходит, затихает.

Только вот... _Какой же это цвет?_

— 

— Ты уверен?

— Да.

— Луи, посмотри на меня, — мама смотрит на него взволнованно. — Ты уверен, что это то, чего ты хочешь?

Она так долго подталкивала его хоть что-то сделать и вот. Вот они — вопросы-сомнения.

— Да. Я хочу петь. Хочу, чтобы меня слышали не только здесь, но и по всему миру.

Луи едет на прослушивание, он собирается показать жюри на что способен. Он верит в себя, в свой голос. Знает точно — промашки не будет.

— Моё сердце не выдержит, — вздыхает мама, Луи устало улыбается, бросает сумку на пол и садится на диван.

— Ты ведь веришь в меня?

— Никогда не переставала, дорогой.

— Тогда ты будешь гордиться мной!

— Луи... 

— Я знаю, знаю. Ты будешь гордиться мной _ещё сильнее_ , ма, но для этого мне нужна поддержка. Вся, что есть у тебя, хорошо?

Она хлопает Луи по колену и встаёт.

— Придётся посмотреть какие вещи ты берёшь.

Они вместе распевают детские песни и разбирают шкаф, что-то выкидывают, что-то оставляют. Луи чувствует, как с каждой минутой он подходит всё ближе к чему-то значимому, вескому и яркому в своей жизни.

Как если бы он смог начать различать цвета во время пения — просто понять, что мир перестал состоять из двух цветов и их смешений.

Луи видит мир чёрно-белым, не подозревая, что скоро всё изменится.

—

Ему даже не дают допеть.

Их четверо.

Лиам здесь во второй раз и выглядит очень застенчивым.

Зейн смешно говорит, как будто жуёт камни.

Найл много разговаривает и улыбается.

И ещё есть Гарри. 

Луи не хочет пытаться вытащить для себя что-то особенно запоминающееся в его поведении.

Луи смотрит и...

Думает, что у Гарри кудрявые волосы, заразительная улыбка (ямочки на щеках) и его очень хочется узнать поближе.

Какие-то боги видимо слышат молитвы Луи.

Чуть позже он узнает, что не один такой — кто хотел бы узнать, что получится их них пятерых.

Они не выигрывают, да. Не выигрывают соревнование, но выигрывают, без прикрас, целый мир, который делят между собой, как до этого делили страхи и сомнения, детские мечты и вдохновение.

Луи находит вторую семью в лице четырёх парней, которые, как и он, хотят петь. И что важнее, хотят петь вместе с ним, вместе учиться мастерству, становиться лучше.

Вместе хотят узнать, что это такое — _краски_.

Когда Луи закрывает глаза перед сном, слыша рядом засыпающего Гарри, не способных замолчать Зейна с Лиамом, и Найла, говорящего по телефону с роднёй - именно в такие моменты Луи кажется, что можно прожить и без цветов.

Он не грустит так сильно, как раньше.

Теперь грусть достаётся ему маленькими кусочками, растворяясь в разговорах с Гарри и в вечерах, проведёнными со всеми вместе.

Радость только разрастается внутри, когда в жизни что-то меняется, пока не сильно, но заметно. 

—

— Луи, Лу, Лу-у, — Лиам тормошит его, трясёт так, что шансов остаться притворно спящим не остаётся. — Эй.

— Что, Лиам? — он хрипит после сна и хочет закрыть глаза обратно, но сон уходит с каждый секундой.

— Мне нужно... О господи.

Тон смутно знаком Луи.

— Что такое?

— Давай выйдем на воздух, пожалуйста?

— Иди, я сейчас приду.

Луи тяжко приходится, когда он выбирается в узкий коридор со своей кровати (скорее из гроба, но пока только так, и никто их них не жалуется больше положенного), он находит джинсы валяющимися на полу и крадёт сигареты Зейна со столика, где стоят пустые бутылки от пива. Кто-то утром будет ныть про больную голову, и это точно не Найл.

На улице прохладно, и где-то очень далеко начинает подниматься солнце. Похоже, никто кроме Луи и Лиама не проснулся в такую рань. 

Лиам взволнован до чёртиков (такое случается только перед редкими выступлениями).

Луи прикуривает сигарету и делает несколько затяжек прежде чем Лиам — Лиам! — не отбирает у него сигарету и вместо того чтобы затоптать её, яростно затягивается сам.

— Так, какого...

— Я знаю какого цвета его глаза!

Ох.

 _Ох_.

Ох, вот оно что. И Луи действительно хороший друг, потому что этот тяжёлый выдох не вырывается у него из груди. 

Луи хороший друг, отличный друг, самый верный друг на свете (слишком долго хранящий от Зейна секрет Лиама) и именно в этот момент он не знает что сказать.

— Лиам...

— Я не мог, Луи, ты понимаешь, что я... — он не договаривает и продолжает курить, будучи на таких нервах, что даже не кашляет. — Господи, что мне делать?

— Пойти спать, Лиам, ты уверен, что... — Луи не договаривает. Он не может спросить подобную глупость.

Уверен ли ты, что начал видеть цвета. 

Лиам, ты уверен, что любишь Зейна (и он любит тебя в ответ) так, что мир изменился и стал наконец-то _настоящим_?

Вот поэтому Луи и считает себя хорошим другом. Он отбирает у Лиама сигарету и смотрит в продолжающее светлеть небо.

— У тебя правда голубые глаза. Луи, голубые. Как футболка Гарри, в которой он спит сегодня, как корешок этой пачки сигарет у тебя в руках. Как... 

Он может продолжать вечно и именно поэтому Луи закрывает ему рот. Накрывает ладонью, перекрывая поток слов.

— Лиам. Я вроде как должен тебя поздравить? Теперь ты у нас взрослый мальчик и наконец-то можешь...

— Что может? — голос говорящего слишком сонный, но этот акцент Луи сможет узнать даже если не будет общаться с Зейном годы (мало ли что может случиться).

Или они говорили слишком громко, или...

Зейн протирает глаза, и Луи видит во взгляде Лиама то, что стыдно видеть. 

Стыдно потому что Луи хочет для себя того же. Хочет чтобы на него так смотрел...

— Лиам? — Зейн выглядит почти испуганным, когда убирает руки от лица.

— Что?

— На тебе моя футболка, да? Никогда не знал, что она такая _яркая_.

Луи закатывает глаза и щелчком пальцев отправляет сигарету в короткий полёт.

По крайней мере, теперь у него нет сомнений и спрашивать утром Лиама не придётся ни о чём (лишнем).

—

Конечно, Гарри любит его. Луи не смеет сомневаться, но этого ему мало. Он жадный до проявления заботы от Гарри, его внимания, его всего.

— Я что-то делаю не так, где-то ошибся.

— Нет, ты знаешь, что это неправда.

— Тогда объясни мне, почему всё кажется неправильным?

— Тебе нужно быть мягче к себе, дорогой, мы с тобой говорили об этом.

Она права, но тогда почему же всё так сложно, почему Луи не может освободиться от навязчивых мыслей?

— Когда мы закончим, я хочу чтобы ты передал трубку Гарри.

— Что? — он даже не говорил ей, не говорил никому (и Лиаму в том числе, хотя, как и Луи когда-то догадался про Зейна, можно быть уверенным — Лиам давно в курсе), а в итоге?

— Ты слышал меня, Луи, а теперь продолжим то, на чём остановились...

Когда он отдаёт трубку Гарри, тот с радостью приветствует мать Луи, и это не помогает, совсем не помогает. Луи вроде бы страдает, но не может дать себе пинка достаточной силы чтобы прекратить распыляться на пустом (ха-ха) месте. 

Он смотрит на Гарри и не думает (не думает, не думает) о том, какие эмоции может вызвать зелёный цвет. 

Это цвет травы, цвет любимой толстовки Найла.

Это цвет глаз Гарри, но всё, что видит Луи — очередной оттенок серого.

Его сердце совсем не разбито. Ведь Гарри улыбается и (заикающимся тоном?) говорит что-то вроде:

— Мы о нём заботимся, я о нём забочусь, поверьте мне.

Он не врёт и Луи больше не подслушивает, надеясь, что и это когда-нибудь закончится.

—

Его удача, как и его шутки, немного злая, слишком внезапная и всегда заканчивается неожиданными последствиями. 

Всё происходит примерно так, как Луи когда-то представлял (когда он ещё любил представлять, когда он беспечно позволял себе делать это).

То есть, он должен быть готов, но получается иначе, выходит настолько несхоже с его фантазиями, что слова застревают в горле.

Они на радио, поют «18», Лиам поёт для Зейна, Зейн поёт для Лиама, Найл только переводит взгляд с одного на другого, Гарри поёт с горечью в голосе и когда очередь доходит до Луи... Никто не стал бы его винить (Лиам точно, Лиам первый из них на собственном опыте узнал, _что_ это такое).

Он спотыкается на второй строчке, когда понимает, что стены помещения меняют цвет, перестают быть _фальшивыми_.

Музыка играет дальше и Луи... Он просто не может справиться с собой.

Ведь он наконец-то узнаёт, какой на самом деле зелёный цвет. 

Ох, — думает он, — так вот, что это за магия, о которой пишут сказки.

Понимает, что такое любовь (до самого конца, до исчезновения звенящей боли и появления вместо неё волнения в груди), понимает, что не сможет отказаться от этого никогда, не сможет отдать, не сможет даже подумать о ком-то ещё.

Потому что Гарри смотрит на него и не моргает.

Не моргает, но начинает улыбаться.

— Похоже, у нас возникли небольшие технические накладки, уважаемые радиослушатели, — где-то на фоне вещает ведущий.

 _Зелёный_.

— О господи, — он понимает. Он понимает всё-всё, все эти крики, писки, всё странные стиснутые звуки, вырывающиеся из чужих ртов в тот самый момент, когда люди рядом с ним осознавали новизну, чувствовали небольшой страх, когда они удивлялись.

Когда они понимали, что — теперь-то! — могут дышать полной грудью.

— Зейн, — тихо рядом зовёт Лиам, но...

— Шшш, посмотри на них.

— Гарри тоже, да?

В этот момент Луи слышит то, чего не слышал (не мог и подумать!) никогда, и это можно сравнить с крушением поезда.

— Гарри уже давно, а Луи...

Луи только сейчас, да, и он не может сделать ничего толкового, поэтому делает первое, что приходит на ум — тянет Гарри на себя, вжимается носом ему в шею знакомым (таким знакомым, старым и родным) движением, вдыхает глубоко, чувствуя тепло не только внутри, но и снаружи. Тепло от реальности, от любви, от...

— Да? — спрашивает Гарри, шепчет ему в волосы.

Луи только крепче сжимает его непослушными сейчас пальцами.

Он начал различать цвета во время пения, пусть и запоров песню, но всё, что ему сейчас нужно — это чувствовать, как быстро бьётся сердце Гарри (и его собственное).

— Да, да-да-да, да, — бесконечным повторением, счастьем в голосе, отклоняясь назад и заглядывая Гарри в глаза.

Наслаждаясь цветами, принадлежащими Гарри.

— Твои глаза зелёные.

Первый (и единственный) любимый цвет Луи.

— Твои голубые.

Можно не уточнять — ведь Гарри, похоже, уже давно знает свой любимый цвет.


End file.
